


The Origins of the Covid Zombie Outbreak

by PastaBucket



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Contagion (2011), zombies - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pandemics, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: The first Covid zombie outbreak happened in 2021. Here's how it all went down.
Relationships: The World/The Virus





	The Origins of the Covid Zombie Outbreak

It happened gradually. Throughout 2020 our governments decided to sacrifice their own populations for their economies. Aiming to nurture the virus at an even pace, their final goal was herd immunity, and the way to get there was genocide. Sick with a hope for cosmic mercy, they thought a vaccine to would save them, but due to their weak restrictions, by the time vaccination programs began in December, the virus had already reached critical mass and was mutating several times a month.

The problems started even before the vaccinations began. Countries like the United Kingdom wasn't delivered enough vaccine doses, and so they came up with ad hoc solutions to be able to vaccinate as many as possible. This involved tampering with the content dosages, only giving the first shot and holding off on the second shot for twelve weeks as opposed to three to four weeks, and even mixing vaccines from different companies. None of these plans had been studied or approved by the manufacturers or the World Health Organization, and it had disastrous results. Soon the first vaccine resistant strains were discovered, spreading from the vaccinated themselves. It turned out that the first shot had often only acted as evolutionary pressure upon the virus, which had mutated into numerous new variants.

As the last standing vaccine manufacturer, Moderna promised that their novel mRNA virus technique - capable of being adjusted within days, and tested in petridishes within mere weeks - was going to save us. The first couple of vaccines worked against a few strains, and so the emergency approval was given to lift phase three testing for it. Now the Moderna vaccines were rolled out as fast as their manufacturing would allow it. Then the longterm sideeffects began to occur in vaccinated people, and Moderna and similar companies eventually had to capitulate, but not before completely destroying the public's trust in vaccination programs.

Many thought that at the very least the remaining successfully vaccinated would be safe, but these people weren't spared either. The vaccines were only ever meant to prevent people from dying from cytokine storms. The vaccinated were just as susceptible to becoming infected, reinfected, and spreading infection, as anyone else. There also was no saving them from the allergic reactions colloquially known as Long Covid. This chronic infection came with countless symptoms, the most common being fatigue, post-exertional malaise, and cognitive dysfunction. There would be no immunity. The public had been deceived.

A few months later the government shut all vaccination programs down as being too cost ineffective. Once again the virus was called an endemic flu, which we just had to endure. Soon after, the hospitals collapsed, and the death rates five doubled. Those who didn't die, began to deteriorate. The numerous variants in circulation would circumvent and trigger immune systems to componding abscesses throughout their bodies. The visible signs were a difficulty breathing, an unsteady walk, low brain function, and unpredictable behavior, as well as aggression from being treated as contagious even when they weren't.

As the unemployment rates skyrocketed, society collapsed further. Protective suits and weaponry became norm for outdoors expeditions. The zombie outbreak was a fact.


End file.
